Shadow
thumbPewnego dnia 16 letni chłopiec o imieniu Michał poszedł z kolegami do opuszczonego domku w lesie. Koledzy Michała weszli na dach domku krzycząc. -Michał wchodzisz czy masz lęk wysokości! Chłopiec nie chciał tam wchodzić, ale nie chciał też być wyśmiewany przez swoich kolegów więc zaczął powoli wchodzić na dach. Gdy Michał był prawię na górze, spadł z drabiny uderzając kolanami o ziemię, na której było trochę małych kamyczków. Jego kolana były całe we krwi, chrząstki pokruszone a ból był taki jakby ktoś wbijał mu w nogi duże stalowe kołki. Gdy Michał darł się na cały głos, jeden z kolegów zadzwonił po pogotowie a drugi uciekł ze strachu do swojego domu. Karetka przyjechała po 5 minutach i zabrała rannego Michała do szpitala. Jego rodzice zostali poinformowani dopiero następnego dnia. Mama chłopaca przyjechała do szpitala o 14:23. Gdy zobaczyła przez okienko w drzwiach jego nogi a dokładnie kolana prawie zemdlała, chciała wejść do środka lecz lekarze jej na to nie pozwolili ponieważ Michał był po silnych lekach znieczulających i na dodatek był w szoku po wypadku. Jego mama spytała lekarzy "co się mu stało?" ale oni odpowiadali tylko ,że spadł z dachu na kolana i już nic więcej nie powiedzieli. Po dwóch tygodniach wypisali Michała ze szpitala. Udało się wyleczyć rany lecz do końca życia Michał miał kuleć i odczuwać ból w kolanach. Gdy Chłopiec wraz z mamą wrócili do domu, od razu zaczęło się przesłuchiwanie Michała przez mamę i tatę. -Michał jak to się stało? Proszę powiedz mi.- Spytała mama. Michał nic nie mówił, tylko pocierał prawą dłonią o lewe ramię patrząc na podłogę z opuszczoną głową. Po 3 Minutach bezsensownego przepytywania mama Michała kazała mu iść do swojego pokoju. Gdy chłopiec wchodził po schodach prowadzących do jego pokoju zaczął się prawdziwy ból w jego uszkodzonych kolanach. Michał upadł i zaczął płakać. Jego mama wbiegła po schodach i zaczęła go podnosić, lecz on lekko ją odepchnął i zaczął wczołgiwać się do swojego pokoju. Mama była zdziwiona jego zachowaniem, przecież chciała mu tylko pomóc. Była wtedy 21.30 więc Michał i jego rodzice poszli spać. To dla chłopca był prawdziwy koszmar, kolana bolały go coraz bardziej i bardziej, obracał się z boku na bok leżąc na łóżku, w ciemności widział obrazy domu z którego spadł. Widział twarze jego kolegów jak się z niego śmieją po 30 minutach męczarni zaczął słyszeć piski w uszach które były coraz głośniejsze. Po kolejnych 30 minutach zasnął. Rano tata odwiózł Michała do szkoły. Gdy chłopiec wszedł do swojej klasy, wszyscy uczniowie patrzyli na niego z lekkimi uśmieszkami na twarzach. - O połamaniec przyszedł!!!- Krzyknął ktoś z ostatniej ławki w klasie. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Pani od historii powiedziała: - Przestańcie się śmiać, a co jeśli wy byście byli w takiej sytuacji jak on teraz?! Obolały i wyśmiewany co?! Klasa ucichła, ale zraniony Michał wybiegł z klasy ze łzami w oczach. Gdy biegł do wyjścia zaczęły boleć go kolana. Ból był tak duży, że upadł na podłogę i zaczął krzyczeć. Pani od historii wybiegła z klasy podnosząc Michała i jednocześnie dzwoniąc do jego rodziców. Rodzice chłopca przyjechali tak szybko jak tylko mogli. - Michał wszystko w porządku?! Zapytała zaniepokojona mama. - Nie, nic nie jest "w porządku"!!! Wykrzyknął chłopiec. - Od tamtego wypadku słyszę dziwne d-dźwięki, widzę obrazy tego d-domu z którego...- Michał przestał mówić. Chłopak zaczął powoli iść do drzwi wyjściowych. - Wróć tutaj. Powiedział tata. - Cz-cz-czekam w samochodzie!- Krzyknął Michał. W domu zdenerwowany tata uderzył go za to, że w szkole Michał go nie posłuchał. Michał poszedł do swojego pokoju ze łzami w oczach i z bólem w kolanach. Leżał w pokoju do końca dnia. Gdy była już noc Michał zaczął się wiercić. Zaczęły boleć go kolana i znowu słyszał te dziwne dźwięki. Czuł bardzo silny ból głowy. Michał wstał z łóżka trzymając się za głowę, wyjrzał przez okno. W lesie na przeciwko jego domu dostrzegł wysoką postać z długimi ramionami i z białą twarzą, na plecach ta postać miała takie jakby macki. W jednej sekundzie Michał usłyszał bardzo głośnie piski w uszach,. Były coraz głośniejsze, powoli tracił obraz. Widział tylko ciemność. Po kilku minutach chłopiec odzyskał obraz i błyskawicznie zasnął na łóżku. Rano zauważył, że ma wycięty na ramieniu dziwny symbol który wyglądał jak przekreślony X-em okrąg. Michał przestraszył się, bo przecież sam sobie by tego nie zrobił. Zastanawiał się kto to mógł to być. Po chwili przypomniał sobie o dziwnej postaci w lesie. Chłopak wyjrzał przez okno, ale tego kogoś tam nie było. Gdy schodził po schodach ból w kolanach był nie do zniesienia, lecz starał się jak tylko mógł aby zejść na dół. Gdy zaczął opowiadać rodzicom co w nocy się działo w jego pokoju rodzice zaniemówili. Gdy wszyscy zjedli śniadanie mama Michała wysłała go do sklepu aby kupił coś do jedzenia, bo lodówka powoli stawała się pusta. - Michał dasz radę? Mogę cię zawieźć.- Powiedział tata. - N-Nie... D-d-dam sobie radę, naprawdę.- Wyszeptał Michał. - No to tu masz pieniądze tylko nie wydaj wszystkiego, dobrze?- Powiedziała mama Gdy Michał wyszedł z domu, rodzice zaczęli rozmawiać na jego temat. - Skarbie?- spytała mama. - Czy nie sądzisz, że Michał... no wiesz, trochę zwariował?- - Nie wiem.- Odpowiedział tata - Ale lepiej pojedzmy z nim do psychiatry, co ty na to? - Tak chyba będzie najlepiej, martwię się o niego.- Odpowiedziała zaniepokojona mama. Michał w drodze do sklepu przewrócił się ze 3 razy, a potem kulał przez resztę drogi. Nagle zobaczył w oddali coś leżącego na ziemi. Gdy podszedł do tego, okazało się, że była to maska. Maska podzielona na dwie połowy. Jedna połowa była biała z czarnym uśmiechem i czarnym okiem, a druga była ciemno-szara z czarnymi smutnymi ustami i czarnym okiem z którego wypływały czarne łzy. Na czole maski był ten sam symbol jaki Michał miał wycięty na ramieniu. Gdy chłopiec podniósł maskę doznał dziwnego uczucia, poczuł wielką siłę. Kolana już go nie bolały, przestał kuleć. Myśli związane z wypadkiem całkowicie zniknęły. Lecz po chwili to wszystko zniknęło zaczął się ból głowy i kolan, rana na ramieniu zaczęła krwawić i piec. Michał wrócił z zakupami i z dziwną maską do domu. Na powitanie rodzice powiedzieli do Michała. - Michał nie zdejmuj butów, bo jedziemy.- Powiedział tata Michała - A-ale g-gdzie?- Wyszeptał chłopiec. - Jedziemy zrobić ci badania, ale nie bój się będziesz tylko rozmawiał z takim panem.- Powiedziała mama. - Czyli jedziemy d-do p-p-psychiatry?- Spytał cichutko chłopiec. - Tak... ale dosłownie na 15, góra 20 minut dobrze?- Powiedział tata. Z początku Michał nie chciał jechać, ale po chwili zrozumiał, że i tak, i tak kiedyś tam pojedzie. Zostawił maskę w szafce i poszedł do samochodu. Gdy rodzina jechała do lekarza Michał był wpatrzony w to co jest za szybą. Nagle zaczął dostrzegać obrazy domu z którego spadł i jego kolegów. Jego mama zauważyła, że lecą mu łzy z oczu i to, że jego ręce się trzęsły. - Michał, co ci jest?- Spytała. - N-nic t-t-tylko się źle cz-czuję i to wszystko.- wyszeptał trzymając się za kolana. Mama starała się go pocieszać, że wszystko będzie dobrze ale jakiś dziwny głos w jego głowie mówił "Ona kłamie, ona kłamie, ona kłamie". Gdy rodzina dotarła na miejsce odrazu kierowali się w stronę szpitala. Czekali na psychiatrę 5 Minut. Gdy pan Wiktor "psychiatra" zaprosił Michała do swojego gabinetu wyjął kartki z szatki i kazał Michałowi usiąść. - Jak masz na imię i na nazwisko?- zapytał pan Wiktor - M-Michał Ci-Cień.- Wyszeptał - Dobrze, teraz data, kiedy się urodziłeś? - 19 styczeń r-roku 1998. - Bardzo dobrze, teraz będę pokazywał ci obrazki, a ty masz mówić co widzisz, dobrze? - T-t-tak Pan Wiktor pokazał obrazek, na którym był trójkąt. - Powiedz co tu widzisz? - W-widzę... Dach! - Dobrze... a co widzisz tu? Na obrazku były plamy podobne do litery "L" - K-k-k-k... - No powiedz nie bój się. - K-k-k Kolana! - W porządku... - Nie... n-nic...n-nie jest w- w porządku. - Michał o czym ty... Michał znowu usłyszał te dziwne piski, zaczęła boleć go głowa po czym wybiegł z gabinetu krzycząc "ZOSTAWCIE MNIE SAMEGO!" Po czym upadł na podłogę. Kolana bolały go tak bardzo, że zaczął gryźć swoje palce do krwi. Jego tata podniósł go, a mama pobiegła po bandaże do pana Wiktora. Kobieta wzięła bandaże i owinęła szybko jego palce. Gdy wrócili do domu Michał miał się wytłumaczyć czemu to zrobił, lecz nic nie powiedział. Wziął tylko maskę z szafki i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Było już ciemno więc Michał chciał iść spać, wyjrzał przez okno i zobaczył go... Wysoka postać wróciła. Chłopak lekko wycofał się od okna i spojrzał na maskę, w środku której był napis "Shadow". Michał chciał wyjrzeć przez okno, lecz wysoka postać stała w jego pokoju zasłaniając okno. Postać była lekko pochylona, bo nie mieściła się w pokoju Michała. Chłopiec tracił obraz. Kolana, głowa, rana na ramieniu i oczy bolały jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Michał upadł na podłogę słysząc piski w uszach. Powoli podnosił wzrok słyszał dźwięki w głowie " Shadow wstań... on cię nie skrzywdzi on cię uratuję. Michał wstał, spojrzał na wysoką postać, stali twarzą w "twarz której nie było". W jednej sekundzie postać zniknęła pozostawiając Michałowi dziwne uczucie... uczucie chęci do zabijania. Chłopiec trzymając maskę w ręce wyszedł ze swojego pokoju na dół do kuchni. Jego rodzice spali. Michał wziął dwa największe noże kuchenne i wyszedł z domu. Kulejąc poszedł do domu kolegi, który kiedyś uciekł do domu gdy Michał spadł z dachu. Gdy chłopiec był na miejscu wszedł przez okno do pokoju kolegi. Powoli przyłożył mu nóż do krtani, założył maskę i powiedział. - Tej nocy, ja jestem twoim najgorszym koszmarem. Po czym podciął mu gardło i zaczął dźgać go w brzuch. Michał uciekł przez okno zabijając 2 osoby które wracały do domu z urodzin. Chłopiec wrócił do domu, wszedł do pokoju rodziców i zabił ich mówiąc " w-w porządku? He he wszystko d-d-dobrze? He he he!" Michał tak zwany przez wysoką postać "Shadow" poszedł do pokoju, ubrał się w czarną bluzę z kapturem, czarne lekko ciasne spodnie, czarne trampki za kostkę i czarne rękawiczki. Wyszedł z domu, zakładając kaptur na głowę. Zanim opuścił dom na zawsze spalił go. Gdy tak krążył zabijając osoby które widział po 2 minutach przyjechała policja. Pod maską "Shadow" zaczął łzawić, poprawił swoje czarne włosy i szedł kulejąc w stronę policjantów. Policjanci zaczęli celować pistoletami w niego krzycząc "Zatrzymaj się albo będziemy strzelać". Shadow zignorował to i szedł w ich stronę. Policja otworzyła ogień, lecz każdy strzał pudłował. Shadow zaczął biec w stronę policji, skacząc na nich. Wbijał noże wszędzie, gdzie się dało aż zabił wszystkich policjantów. Jego źrenice pod maską były tak małe jak ziarnko piasku. Nagle skierował się w stronę lasu do wysokiej postaci. Postać ta wskazała na trzech chłopaków. Jeden z nich miał ubraną maskę, drugi miał kaptur, kamerę, czerwone oczy i smutną minę, a trzeci miał takie dwa toporki. Shadow słyszał głosy w głowie "To są twoi bracia." Shadow zrobił parę kroków w ich stronę i zniknął razem z nimi. Tydzień później doszło do morderstwa dwóch mężczyzn w lesie, w opuszczonym domku. Jeden z nich był pobity i uduszony a drugi miał wbity w głowę topór, a w oczy wbite dwa kuchenne noże. ---- Autor: Demon6663 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Geneza